Driving The Twins Crazy
by Thunderbee LFA
Summary: The Twins are on a pranking spree. Everybody is tired of them and now Bumblebee has to prank them back. A oneshot and sorry if it's short and if it isn't that funny.


Rated T just in case.

I don't own Transformers nor know the people who make them. They belong to hasbro.

* * *

It was 3:27 AM, the Autobots were in recharge. Except the Twins, Skids and Mudflap.

"Yo, Mudflap. How are we going to pull this prank off?" Skids asked Mudflap.

"Easy. We get an air horn, a big one." Mudflap had an evil grin.

"Doesn't Jolt have one?"

"In the meeting room." Mudflap went to the meeting room, but stopped. Skids went to him but noticed Steeljaw, the lion like Transformer was sleeping where the air horn is. The Twins got some sleeping gas and put gas masks on. They went near Steeljaw, but woke him up. Mudflap puts the sleeping gas in the robotic lion's mouth, Steeljaw fell over and went to sleep. They got the air horn and went out of the meeting room.

"Told you this is going to be easy." Mudflap chuckled. They took their gas masks off and went to the hallway where everybody's room's are. Skids presses the button and the horn went off. They locked it where it keeps making the sound. They ran into their rooms and pretended they didn't do anything. Everybody in the NEST base woke up and went to the horn, Blurr grabs it and turns it off.

"Okwhosetheglitchheadwhodidthis?" Blurr is an ultra fast talker and nobody understood what he said.

"Dude, use english next time." Wheelie said to Blurr.

"I bet it's you-know-who" Bumblebee looked over at the Twins. Everybody else stared at the Twins.

"We were sleeping, you guys were asleep too." Mudflap lied.

"Well, can't say we saw you guys do it." Jazz crossed his arms. Steeljaw was awake and came in.

"YOU LITTLE FRAGGIN' GLITCHS HEADS!" Steeljaw charged at the Twins but Bumblebee stopped him.

"OK, what did they do?" Bumblebee pets Steeljaw's main that's made out of wires.

"Those....little glitch heads did this!" Steeljaw snarled. Everybody looked at the Twins.

"See ya." Skids ran with Mudflap. They slammed the door and locked it.

"I want to hurt them so much." Steeljaw growled.

"Don't we all? Anyway, good night guys." Lennox went back to his room. Everybody went back to their rooms and went to sleep.

It was 12:00 PM. Everybody was up and busy. The Twins went out and set a bucket of paint that was a deep pink color.

"Now, when Bumblebee comes and opens the door. He'll look like a girl." Skids chuckled. They went away and waited till Bumblebee came, but Ironhide came instead. He opened the door and the deep pink colored paint fell on him.

"Hey, Pinkyhide. Like the new look." Jazz laughed. Ironhide saw the Twins and ran after them.

"OH FRAG!" Mudflap and Skids ran. Ironhide chased them in his alt mode. They transformed as well but Ironhide trips them, transforms, grabs them and slams them into a scrap metal bin.

"That was messed up." Skids jumps out of the bin.

"So, what other pranks can we pull off?" Mudflap asked Skids. He jumps out of the bin, they were trying to come up with a plan until,

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Skids looks at Mudflap.

"Oooh yeah." Mudflap answered, then they went into their room.

"Hey, I found a perfect way to pull this prank off." Mudflap chuckled. He got a can of oil, went out in the base and poured it in the middle of the floor where everybody will be walking. Some of the Autobots came and slipped. Sideswipe's right hand sword burst out and stabbed Jazz in the back, Optimus fell on Bumblebee and Sunstreaker shot some fire out of his gun and hits Ironhide in the face.

"Oh jeez." Skids backed away but Mudflap left him. He saw everybody's optics turned a bright red. He ran with the angry Autobots chasing him in their alt modes. Sideswipe transformed and grabbed him. Everybody else transformed and slammed him in the scrap metal bin.

A few minutes later

"Want to do a prank on Ratchet?" Skids asked Mudflap.

"Sure." Mudflap answered. They jumped out of the scrap metal bin and went into Ratchet's medic bay. When they got there, they saw his oil soda that hasn't been opened yet.

"Do it." Skids encouraged Mudflap. Mudflap grabbed it, shoke it up and placed it back onto Ratchet's desk. They went out of his medic bay and waited for Ratchet to come back. Two minutes passed and Ratchet came back, he went into his medic bay, sat on his chair and opened his soda. It splashed in his face.

"That was the best." Skids tried to hold in his laughter. They walked back to their room.

"This might be the first time we didn't get caught today." Mudflap laughed a little, then he gets hit by a wrench. it went back and hit Skids in the face. Then flew back in Ratchet's hand like a boomerang.

"Idiots." Ratchet mumbled and went back in his medic bay. Lennox had a meeting and everybody, except Skids and Mudflap, came.

"OK. We need to teach Skids and Mudflap a lesson. That's why I made this meeting, we need someone who can get payback." Lennox was waiting for someone to say something. Bumblebee stood up.

"Me. I'm the second youngest, and I can help you guys get payback."

"But aren't you suppose to be the one who doesn't like getting payback?" Lennox asked Bumblebee.

"You don't know me too well, don't you?" Bumblebee had an evil smile.

"OK, Bumblebee. That's your mission. Meeting over." Everybody left the meeting room. Sam walked next to Bumblebee.

"How are you going to pull it off?" Sam asked Bumblebee.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Bumblebee chuckled. He saw the Twins come by, he got a small bomb out and drops it in an energon cube. He gives it to Skids.

"Uhh, aren't you gonna slam us in the scrap metal bin or something?" Skids had a weird look.

"No. I had two energon cubes in my room and wanted to share one of them with someone." Bumblebee did his innocent voice. Skids took the energon cude, Bumblebee went to his room.

"That was nice of him, but why didn't he give me one?" Mudflap crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Because you don't need anymore sugar." Skids drank the energon. He finished it then heard a boom, smoke came out of him.

"There goes my stomach." Skids fell. In Bumblebee's room, he laid on his bed.

"This'll be easy." Bumblebee chuckled evilly. He stayed in his room until he thought of another prank. He went to Ratchet and asked him,

"Do you have any energon drugs?"

"Yeah. Doing your mission?" Ratchet grabbed two energon drug cubes.

"Oh yeah." Bumblebee answered. He takes the two energon drug cubes and thanks Ratchet. He went into the Twins' room and place the energon on the floor, then he ran out and ran to his room. The Twins went into their room and saw the two energon cubes.

"Jackpot!" Skids grabbed one of the energon cubes, Mudflap grabs the other one. They drank it and a few minutes after, they didn't feel good. Well, Mudflap got way too hyper and was running around the base and going through walls. Skids felt like he ate crack, which he did. Bumblebee was laughing so hard that he feel off his bed.

"OK, after this, I have another good one." Bumblebee thought up another plan. Outside of his room, Mudflap went through every wall in the NEST base. Everybody was staring and watching him run like he's high.

"If you think I'm cleaning this up, your wrong." Ratchet looked at Lennox.

"Bumblebee's doing a good job. But what did he do to them to make them act like this?" Lennox asked. Ratchet whispered to him but Mudflap runs Lennox over.

"Need help?" Ratchet picked Lennox up.

"Need help." Lennox was in pain. Ratchet takes him to the medic bay. It was an hour later and Mudflap crashed from the energon and Skids was walking like he drank beer all day. They didn't feel so good, so Skids dragged Mudflap to their room but he crashed as well. It was that time where everybody rests, they went to their rooms and rested.

It was 10:00 AM, everybody got up and the Twins were fine. Bumblebee set up a bucket of pink paint on their door, they opened it and got splashed by pink paint. That was Bumblebee's cue, he went out there and said,

"Nice dresses." He pointed and laughed at them. The Twins washed the paint off but it didn't come off. Then they knew why it isn't coming off, the energon they drank can make a Transformer change into a deep pink color. They walked everywhere and they got mocked and taunted. Jazz called them 'Fufus', Epps called them 'Desperate housewives' and Sunstreaker called Skids a drama queen and called Mudflap Pinkyflap.

"OK, next prank, next prank. Hmmmm......Got it." Bumblebee came up with another prank. He got some electric wires, places them on Skids and Mudflap's beds, puts a little bit of water on them and leaves their room. He peeked out of his room and saw the Twins go in there.

"YEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They yelled and had ashes on them. They rub it off and saw that the pink energon coloring was off and Bumblebee had another plan. When they went away, he got a can of oil and puts it near their room's door.

_'For my final prank, I'm going to make them angry at each other.'_ He went back into his room and left a note to make it look like Mudflap did it. The can even had Mudflap's name on it. He went past Skids in the middle of the base, Skids went to their room but slipped and hit the wall down the hallway. He saw a note and read it.

"Dear my stupid twin brother, Skids. This is payback for making me hyper yesterday." Skids read it and was angry. Mudflap came down and asked Skids,

"Why are you laying on the ground?"

"Because you wanted payback. And I have your payback in my fist!" Skids punched Mudflap. Mudflap kicked Skids in the face, Skids shot him in the stomach, then they started to fight. Bumblebee picked them up and threw them into a wall.

"You guys had enough payback?" Bumblebee asked them.

"Wait, you did all of this?" Mudflap asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah. We had enough of you glitch heads causing trouble. So, they made me prank you guys back." Bumblebee explained. The Twins looked at each other.

"So it was you all along? You know how to prank." Skids said.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Bumblebee asked them.

"Yeah. I guess we won't prank anyone anymore. Since we know what you can do." Skids got up. Bumblebee puts his hand out. Skids and Mudflap shook his hand but gets zapped.

"HA! The buzzer, works everytime." Bumblebee chuckled. The Twins gave him an angry stare.

"I'll be in my room now." Bumblebee ran, closed his bedroom door and locks it.

The End.


End file.
